My Blood Stained Nightmare
by ryu crisis
Summary: Sakura thinks that her dreams are coming true when Sasuke finally askes her out, but when her perfect dream turns out to be a blood stained nightmare who will she turn to? Rated M for content and safety Parings SasuSaku and ?Saku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto orany of the characters.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic that isn't a one shotso any constructive critisim would be wonderful because it lets me know if I'm doing decently or not. Just to let everybody know(to avoid any mass confusion) the the fic actually begins after what took place in the prologue. The events of the prologueare what put Sakura in the current perdicatment that she finds herself in now. Also after the events of the prologue everybody is 17 with exception of Kakashi who I believe is 34. Anyway enough of my drabble and on with the fic!

****

****

**My Blood Stained Nightmare**

Prologue

I used to think that I knew the difference between right and wrong pretty well, I used to be a good girl that did things that would benefit me and not just for the hell of it. That is until I met Uchiha Sasuke, that day all of the rules changed. He's the guy that every girl dreams about; he's the classic bad-boy with the dark eyes, incredibly handsome features and the stoic nature. He's the type of guy that your mother would warn you about, so naturally I had to have him.

So I started doing things to try to impress him, I grew out my hair because I overheard somebody saying he liked long hair and in the beginning the reason I became a Shinobi in the first place was to be around him. Hell, my best friend and I became rivals because she liked him too. When Sasuke was put on the same cell as me, I was ecstatic because that meant that I could spend time with him to get to know him and I had one up on Ino.

I would try absolutely everything to get him to notice me, nothing ever worked but I would not give up. Everyday I would either bring him lunch or make him sweets which he would always turn down, which I would always give to Naruto. Ugh, Naruto, he's a good friend but why does HE had to have a crush on me? Why can't it be Sasuke? I used to wonder everyday why Sasuke didn't like me, my self esteem hit rock bottom because of this. I used to think of myself as an ugly girl with a big forehead, on particularly bad days I still do.

The day I really hit rock bottom was the day that Sasuke left to go kill Itachi, that day my world came crashing down, that day my life changed forever. I tried so hard to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me, when he left I cried whole day and never left my apartment once. The whole time I was thinking, am I that stupid? Am I that weak that I can't even stop my friend form doing something that might screw over his whole entire existence? I guess so. The days following that horrendous event were horrible, I couldn't sleep, I barely ate and I never left the apartment unless I had to or Naruto or Kakashi-sensei dragged me out.

As time passed I got a little better but not much, I started to go out more and my eating improved but I still had a long way to go before I was considered remotely normal again. I felt like such a fool because I had blossomed so much during the exams even though I didn't win, now I've reverted right back to square one. It got even worse when I found out that Naruto was leaving too, I thought I was going to have a brain aneurism. Ok so Naruto is loud, obnoxious, annoying and hyper but he's still my friend so I don't want to see him leave and get hurt, but if this is what he has to do in order to train and get stronger then so be it. When I went to say good bye he told me that while he was out there that he'd bring Sasuke back for me, tried to believe him the best that I could.

I was getting stir crazy, I knew I had to do something with my life, other then sparing with Kakashi even though I still lost all of the time, was good and all but I needed to figure out a career choice. I figured since I am good at chakra control and my Genjutsu is pretty good, I should go ask Hokage-sama for an apprenticeship. Believe it or not she said yes, I guess she thought I need to get my mind on something other then Sasuke or Naruto. It was hard work but I promised myself I wouldn't give up, so I could show Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto that I have strengths all my own and that I am a good Shinobi/Medic Nin.

About a good year and a bit into my apprenticeship, I was working a particularly boring double shift, so I was doing nothing but paper work when Tsunade-sama flew up the stairs like a shot out of hell. She told me to get up and follow her, I didn't object because I had no clue what was going on, she took me to a smaller room and opened the door. My eyes bulged at what I saw; there on two beds right next to each other were Sasuke and Naruto. They were bloodied pretty badly but they were alive, Tsunade-sama told me to work on one while she worked on the other, together we regulated their chakra and healed their wounds. By the time I was done, I was drained but it was well worth it.

A few days after they were discharged, Sasuke and Naruto came by on my break to see how I was and catch up. We talked for a bit, but before long Naruto wanted to go bug Iruka-sensei to go get some ramen, ugh I feel so sorry for that man. But Sasuke stayed for a bit longer, we talked for a bit and before he left he asked me if I wanted to do something sometime. Of course I said yes, this was my dream coming true.

We went out and I thought everything went okay, so we started going out more and more, soon we became a couple. I was thrilled that my dream was coming true, that I was on top of the world and nothing could bring me down. I was actually starting to think that life could sometimes be all rainbows and butterflies, but boy was I wrong. It took a punch in the face for me to figure that one out, I was too busy living my dream to see the warning signs before it was too late. It was the little things like he'd never show any affection unless he wanted something and he was out all of the time.

So one night I decided to stay up to figure out what in the hell he was doing, I ended up staying up until 3 am in morning waiting for him and what a mistake that was. When he finally got in he was piss drunk, he could barely stand straight and he reeked of booze. I asked where the hell he was, but nothing coherent came out instead he right up to me and pinned me to the wall. He tried to kiss me and get his hand down my pants but there was no way in hell that I was letting him near me like that, so I tried to push him off me but he just got rougher until he was hurting me. I finally tried to yell at him, but he punched me in the face before I could,I didn't see it coming so I couldn't block it in time. I just crumpled to the floor while he stalked up the stairs, form that day on I knew that my dream come true had just become my blood stained nightmare.


	2. Denial

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing...sadly

**A/N:** Second chapter up! Woohoo! I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, especially **SweetAssassin **for telling me that Kakashi is indeed 31 and not 34. Also justto warn everybody thelanguage gets a little more foul in this chapter. Anyway onwith the fic!

**Chapter 1**

**Denial **

It had happened a week ago and I still couldn't get it out of my head, it was festering in the back of my mind like bad cheese. As much as I tried to convince myself that Sasuke only did it because he was drunk, it was starting to work less and less. The worst part of this whole thing was that Sasuke acted like nothing happened, he is still the same cold, stoic, heartless ass but now he was only ten times worse. At least before said incident he would show me some affection, now it's like talking to a human ice cube. So I decided since today was Saturday and I was doing absolutely nothing but thinking of Sasuke or said incident, I would take a small walk and maybe visit Ino. Okay so Ino and I haven't been the best of friends since the whole Sasuke-rival thing, but if I need somebody to talk to she'll listen. I was pretty much getting to the point where I needed someone to someone to talk to that wouldn't tell a soul if I didn't want them to, but that still didn't make it any easier to walk out that door.

_This is whole thing is my fault, if I had just went to bed in the first place, I wouldn't even be doing this right now._

The more I keep telling myself that the more I know that deep down, it's just a big lie that I'm not willing to admit. As I walk down the street I turn to the left and see a small park, with children playing in it, the laughter of the children reaches my ears and it makes me smile. It reminds me of what it's like to be a child, so innocent and carefree like the wind blowing through my hair. It makes me want to desperately push rewind and start all over again even though I know I can't. I know in my heart that when Sasuke struck me, he took apart of me with him. I just don't want to admit that because I don't want to believe that my idea of a perfect dream has blown up in my face. I'm still holding on to the non-existent hope that my dream might come out in one piece. I may not be the same person anymore, but the least I could do is pick up the pieces of my heart that Sasuke didn't take away from me. As I turn on to the street that Ino's apartment block is on, I prepare myself for the arduous of telling Ino what happened that night. At least this way I can breathe a little easier and my brain won't turn to cottage cheese.

_You may have broken my heart and you may have stolen pieces of it, but I refuse to let you completely take over me._

I make my way over to Ino's apartment block; I stand on the front steps for a few minutes, decide that it's now or never and push the buzzer button. She buzzes me up, the door opens and I walk up the stairs to her apartment door. She lets me in, I go to sit in one of her overstuffed chairs and goes to sit in the other. Needless to say I don't want to start this conversation, she obviously notices so she goes first.

"So, Forehead girl what's up?" Ino asks trying to inject a little humor in this already humorless conversation

"Very funny Ino-pig, look I have something important to tell you and you have to promise not to say a word to anybody got it?" I half stated half said

"Yeah I got it so spill already" Ino said excitedly

_I inwardly sighed, why does she think everything I say is some sort of gossip_

"Okay fine, aweekagoSasukehitmebecausehewasdrunk" I blurted out all at once

"…"

"Do I have to say it again? A week ago Sasuke hit me, but he was drunk" I said more clearly

"WHAT!" Ino screeched in the process of almost falling forward into the coffee table

"Ow! Ino! Did you have to yell?" I retorted back

"Sorry but geez Sakura! Why didn't say anything until now? What happens if he does it again? Huh?" Ino said sternly

"I'm sorry but I was ashamed, embarrassed and confused ok?" I said quietly as I hung my head in shame

"Look I'm sorry I yelled but you have to tell somebody besides me, like Kakashi or Tsunade-sama."

"Fuck no"

"Sakura…please it's for your own good! What happens if he tries to do something worse? Who's going to help you if NOBODY KNOW'S ABOUT IT! Ino almost yelled the last part out

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Fine, Fine, FINE! The next time I see Kakashi I will tell him, but hell will most definitely freeze over before I even consider telling Tsuande-sama." I yelled back glaring at her

"Promise me you will?"

"Only if you promise to keep your big mouth what I just told you" I looked at her questioningly

"Deal"

"Look, It's getting close to supper so I have to go now you better keep your big mouth shut about this" I shot her a don't-mess-with-me look

"Don't worry so much Sakura, I won't tell a soul as long you keep your promise" Ino smiled

I looked at her skeptically, but I took her word for it because there was nothing else I could do now. She walked me to the door and waved me off, I soon found myself outside her apartment door. I walked down the hall to the stairs and exited her apartment block.

_I feel a lot better now and I made that promise for a good reason, but why does it feel like I sold my soul?_

**_She just probably just saved your life you should be thanking her, idiot! _**

_Oh just shut up already!_

I walk away from Ino's apartment block, but not back the way I came because I DO NOT want to face Sasuke and I want to find a decent place to eat. I put my head down and my hands in my pockets, for now I just want to blend in and be Sakura not the girl who's boyfriend beats her.

_Ughhhhhh why did I even make that promise? How am I ever going to get guts to tell Kakashi what happened if I could barely tell Ino?_

**_You did it because you're scared and you want help but you just can't admit it! _**

_I thought I told you to shut up and go to hell_

_**See I was right and you did but who said I was going to listen to you**_

_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_

I was so busy mentally arguing with myself that I didn't even notice somebody calling my name, my head snapped up after a few minutes and I looked around. I instantaneously noticed Kakashi standing a little ways away, with what can only be a smile his face, it's hard to tell with that damn mask in the way but his one visible eye is crinkling upwards so I'm guessing that's what it is. He starts waving for me to come over, my jade eyes widened in shock I could not believe it. _Oh fuck no! _No matter how much I wanted to run in the other direction, I knew I couldn't because Ino might blab to the whole village what I told her. Which would definitely suck more then if I went over there so I resigned to my fate and walked over to greet him, Inner Sakura was laughing evilly the whole time.

"Yo Sakura!" He greeted

"Hey Kakashi what's up?" I greeted back

"Nothing much, I had a mission report to give Tsunade-sama but that's about it and you?" He replied lazily

"Uh nothing…no wait, I have something to tell you but I don't want to do it in front of all these people" I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt nervously

"Hmmmmm" Kakashi rubbed his masked chin with his hand pretending to be deep in thought

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked curiously

I shook my head no

"Okay then how about we go the nearest restaurant, grab a bite to eat and you can tell me then." He suggested

I let a small smile grace my lips, I was getting hungry so was going to eat anyway, and this way I don't have to pay.

**_Hell yeah! Let's go for it! Free food! Inner Sakura yelled_**

"Okay"

"Okay cool, lets go then" He replied lazily

We turned around and started to walk away, we didn't get very far before I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt a familiar chakra very near by, but it didn't feel normal at all it felt angry. I knew that chakra, it was Sasuke's and it felt like he was totally out of control. Kakashi must have noticed it too, because his one visible eye widened and he stepped in front of me. A few seconds later Sasuke appeared almost right in front of us, he had a look of pure unadulterated jealousy on his face. He went to try to pry me away from Kakashi's side but Kakashi wouldn't let him, with the way the Sasuke was looking at me I think Kakashi was starting to figure out what I was going to tell him.

"Give her to me now Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled

"Why should I?" Kakashi replied lazily

"Because she's my woman and I want her back now!" Sasuke spat back

"Why should I give her back to you when you don't even love her?" Kakashi replied his voice dangerously low

"What does love have to do with it? I picked her to produce my heir and be my woman so she belongs to me" Sasuke stated as a matter of factly

"How dare you say those things! Sakura gave you everything and you repay her by make her your object? You are completely disgusting you know that?" Kakashi all but growled

I just stood there next Kakashi and stared, a part of me couldn't believe what he just said, but yet the other knew it all along. I felt like I just got slapped in the face, I couldn't believe that he just said that like it was nothing right in front of Kakashi. I felt hot tears run down my face, now matter how I tried to stop them I just couldn't. I vaguely realized that if didn't stop them somehow that they would start a spar, lets just face it the middle of the village wasn't the best place for a spar and Kakashi just came back from a mission so he is in no condition to spar in the first place. So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I waited until Sasuke threw his first punch. Before Kakashi could even blink I put myself between Kakashi and Sasuke's fist, Sasuke's fist instantly connected with my abdomen, my jade eyes went wide and I immediately doubled over in pain and was gasping for air. To say I was in pain was an understatement, but I knew I could hold out for a little while and so did Kakashi. He took Sasuke's momentary shock to his advantage and he pretty much flew over me to pin him to the ground. One hand instantaneously when to Sasuke's throat, while the other took out a kunai and placed it down south.

"If you even touch her again I will not hesitate to castrate you and place your manhood in a bottle to display on my shelf. Do you understand me?" Kakashi threatened

Sasuke just grunted and took off.

Everything finally started to get fuzzy, as I curled into a fetal position on ground. The last thing I saw before my world went black was a very worried Kakashi coming towards me.

At least now he knows.


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Yay! The third chapter is up! I also wanted to say thank youto all who reviewed and who gave constructive critisim it helped me a lot. Any review is a good review, anyway on with the fic!

**Chapter 2**

**Confrontation**

As the darkness dissipates my world slowly starts to return to me. Blinking away the remaining fuzziness, I try to turn over but decide against it when pain shoots through my stomach like the blades of a thousand rusted kunai raking up and down my skin. Vaguely, I realize that I am in a bed and no longer on the ground in the middle of the village.

_Why did you trust him Sakura? If he didn't love you before what makes he'd start now?_

Slowly, I try to put myself into a sitting position without causing myself more pain to take in my surroundings. I notice a plain black dresser against the wall on one side of the bed, with a small black night stand on the other side, the bed itself is black and the walls are a sterile white. Blinking, I notice a couple of pictures sitting on the night stand. One is team 7 and the other one looks to be Kakashi's old team.

_Kakashi's team looked happy; we used to be like that. What happened to us? _

The last thing I notice is a shelf full of little orange books across from the bed.

I sweat drop.

_Boy, this room just screams Kakashi doesn't it?_

Idly, I wondered what time it was so picked up the small black clock also located on the black night stand and looked at it.

_Hmmm, if I met Kakashi at around 4:00pm and the fight happened not long after…It's 6:00pm now that means I was passed out for at least an hour. What is Kakashi doing anyway? I think I might just go and find out_

Moving slowly as to not damage my stomach further, I peeled the sheets back and climbed out of bed. Quietly, I padded into the hallway and took a good look around. It wasn't a maze in here that was for sure. There was one door that more then likely led to the bathroom while opposite to that there was an entrance way more then likely leading to the living room/kitchen. Since I had no use for the bathroom at the moment, I padded into the living room. Stopping dead in my tracks, I immediately put my hand to my mouth to try and stifle a giggle.

_Well I guess I figured out what Kakashi is doing_

Across the room Kakashi was lying on the sofa sound asleep. He had one hand half covering his face, the other was hanging over the side of the couch and he legs were sprawled out in a lazy manner. Turning my head slightly, I notice his hitai-ate sitting on an end table by the sofa. That makes the wheels in my head start turning.

_Hmm, I wonder if he has his mask is on? I think I might just go and find out._

Quietly, I crept closer to his sleeping form. Positioning my self in front of him, I carefully bring my hand closer until I notice his one visible snap open. He scared the snot out me so badly, that I backed into the coffee table and almost put my entire fist in my mouth to muffle a curse word.

_Fuck! Does he have to go and scare the snot out of me like that!_

**_He just scared the snot out you because he almost caught you with your hand in the cookie jar so to speak_**

_Oh go and stuff a sock in it!_

_**Nope, sorry can't do that, I have to make sure you make a bigger ass out of yourself**_

_Ugh…_

By the time I was done mentally arguing with myself, Kakashi was already in an up right position and reclining lazily on the couch. His hitai-ate was already back in place so if his mask was off it is back in place too.

Damn it!

If his mask had been off I missed my chance to see his face. He started motioning for me to come and sit with him on the couch. I made my way over to the couch and carefully sat down beside him as to not bother my sensitive mid-section further. I just sat there and fidgeted with the seams on my shirt again, while Kakashi spoke first.

"So Sakura would you mind explaining to me why you found it necessary to risk you're life today when I had everything under control?" He asks sternly

"Look, I did it because this whole thing is my fault and I didn't to you or anybody else to get hurt because of something I caused." I reply quietly with my head down

Kakashi sighed

"Sakura look at me…"

I slowly look up into his one visible onyx eye

"You could have seriously been hurt and I would have never forgiven myself if I let anything bad happen to you" He explains gently

I nod my head

"As for Sasuke, when he left he turned into something cold and evil so you are not to blame for his actions do you understand me?" Kakashi said a little harder then intended

I nod my head again

"Sakura do you think you could tell me exactly what Sasuke did to you?" He prods gently

"But I though you already knew what he did to me" I reply back quietly

"I got the just of it from that little display in the middle of the village but I still like to know exactly what he did though" He answers lazily

_I have to do this…I have to do this…for my own good I have to do this…_

"Alright…fine I'll tell you"

"Sasuke started going out all of the time and I wanted to know what he was up to, so I stayed up one night and waited for him to come back. It was just after 3 when he got back and he was wasted, I asked him where he was and nothing coherent came out. He just stalked up to me and pinned me to the wall with one hand, while the other was trying to get into my pants. I wouldn't let him so he struck me, I just crumpled to the ground while he stalked up the stairs" I finish barely above a whisper

"Oh Sakura...why didn't you say anything sooner?" He questioned calmly

"I was scared and confused and I really didn't want to burden anybody I guess" I reply with my head hung in shame and my pink bangs covering my face

Kakashi rubs his masked face with his hand and sighs

By this point all of the barriers that I put up in the last week were dangerously coming close to crumbling down on me. I felt horrible for keeping all of this locked inside for week. I also feel horrible for dragging Kakashi into it too. I can feel hot tears coursing they're way down my face. The only thing I want right now is for someone to tell me every thing will be all right again.

_Sasuke I hate you for this…why did you do this to me?_

Slowly, I put my head in my hands as the tears turn into heaving sobs. A few seconds later, I feel a pair of strong arms encircle me. Kakashi begins to rub circles on my back with one hand and starts running the other through my hair. Vaguely, I hear him whisper soothing words in my ear. One thing in particular that he said burnt itself into my memory.

I will never let him hurt you again.

_Can you promise me that? I sure hope so…_

Soon, my sobs start to turn into hiccups and sniffles. Closing my eyes to think, I realize that I need a place to stay because Sasuke knows where my apartment is. I'm almost certain that he will go there looking for me and I DO NOT want to see him again right now, forever would be too soon. He'd probably just end up hurting my more anyway. Biting the bullet, I decided to ask Kakashi if he wouldn't mind having a roommate for a few days until I sorted everything out.

"Um…Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"I was…uh wondering if I could…uh"

"Stay here for a few days?" Kakashi ventured

"Uh yeah, just until I can sort everything out that is" I finish lamely

I mentally slap myself at my stupidity

"Hmm I wonder...should I let her stay here?" Kakashi said pretending to think out loud

"Kakashi!" I said as I poked his chest in mock frustration

"I guess its fine with me" He replied lazily

_I win_

"I'm guessing you're still hungry, right Sakura?" Kakashi asks curiously

As if to answer his question, my stomach growls loudly. I put a hand over it and a blush rises to my cheeks.

Kakashi chuckled

"I'm also willing to bet that you need to stop by your apartment to pick up a few things, so why don't we stop for a bite to eat and go to your apartment afterwards?" Kakashi suggests in his lazy manner

"Uh yeah, actually that sounds really good" I reply back sheepishly

His visible eye crinkled upwards indicating he was smiling under his mask. Suddenly his eye shot open and widened ever so slightly indicating that he may have forgotten to ask me something important that I may not want to answer.

"By the way Sakura, how is you stomach feeling?" He asked with concern laced in his voice

_Fuck I knew that was coming_

"It's a little sore and tender but I'll be okay. If it gets any worse I can get someone at the hospital to look at it and I have some decent pain killers at my apartment" I informed him

He nodded and seemed to accept my answer

Or so I thought

"Sakura, would you let me check it please?" He said in a slightly pleading voice

I sighed

Giving in, I pulled myself in an up-right position on the sofa I lifted up my shirt slightly so Kakashi could get a decent look. I felt him poking around presumably looking for broken ribs and such. His ministrations felt better then I expected and I shut my eyes in relaxation. Once Kakashi gave me the go a head, he helped me off the sofa and to the door. Walking out the door I realized I have yet to thank Kakashi for rescuing me in the first place. Hell, if he hadn't been there went he was who knows where I'd be now.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Thank-you"

"You're welcome Sakura"

We continued our nighttime stroll to the restaurant in silence, not an awkward silence a companionable one. Upon entering the restaurant, I drag Kakashi to a seat closer to the door because I just want to get to my apartment and get it over with. If my mood wasn't foul already it was now, I looked up and saw a waitress come our way. She had bleach blond hair and had a huge rack. Typical. Walking up to us, she bends down inches away from Kakashi to take his order cleavage hanging out everywhere.

"Can I take your order sir?"

"No thank-you, I'm not hungry" Kakashi replies lazily

"And you ma'am?"

My eyebrow starts twitching.

_I am NOT an old lady do not call me a ma'am!_

"I'll have the pork flavored ramen and a glass of water please. _With a side order of go to hell!"_ I reply coldly

"I'll be right back with your order ma'am" She said and walked away

_Stupid blond bigboobed bimbo! How dare she get that close to my Kakashi! Wait a minute…MY Kakashi? Where in the hell did that come from!_

_**Don't look at me you said it**_

_Oh you're a great help_

**_I try; I'm guessing that you're jealous_**

_Me jealous? Why?_

**_Oh don't play stupid, you have a crush on Kakashi and you just don't want to admit it_**

_WHAT! NO WAY!_

Whatever Inner Sakura was going to say, she didn't get the chance because the waitress dumped my food in front of me and walked off. Absolutely starving, I immediately dug into the food ignoring everything else. After a while I felt Kakashi's one-eyed gaze on me and looked up. I noticed that he was watching me and he had no food in front of him.

"You mean to tell me that you're not hungry" I looked at him skeptically

"Nope" He replied in that lazy tone of his while he pulled out one of his infamous Icha Icha Paradise books and started reading

I just shook my and when back to eating

He just chuckled

Soon, the waitress came back with the bill and took my empty plate away from me. Kakashi putting his book away, put some money down on the table we were about to leave when I heard the tail end of a conversation that I shouldn't have. I accidentally overheard the waitress that served us and her waitress friend talking about me.

"Geez Reiko how does a girl that weird looking get a guy that hot? I mean look at her! She has pink hair and a big forehead!" One girl said loudly

"Uh…Suki I think she heard you" The other girl said a little more softly

"Oh who cares Reiko lets just get back to work already" The other girl replied snobbishly

The nicer waitress gives me an apologetic look but it doesn't help much

The comment made me snap but I didn't cry because I had already cried all of my tears away. Getting angry instead, I took off running down the street. Vaguely, I hear Kakashi calling after me but I pay no attention to it because I know that he will catch up to me any way. Gradually, I started hearing a voice the little voice in my head telling me to give up. It hasn't been around for a long time, I thought I was getting better until now. This voice wasn't Inner Sakura, this voice was something evil.

_Come on Sakura…we both know you'll just fail anyway so give up already…_

_You'll never be strong enough…_

Stopping to clutch my head, I try to shake out the voice to no avail. Starting up again, I keep on running until I see the vague outline of my apartment. Reaching my apartment, I start to slow down until I come to complete stop in front of it. Panting, I put one hand on the door for support and the other goes directly to my mid-section. Feeling the strain on my stomach, I give myself a few minutes to catch my breath. Pulling out my key, I put it blindly through the key hole.

_It's my fault…It always is…_

Walking in the door, I fumble around in the darkness for the light switch. Turning it on, I immediately walk up the stairs leaving the door open for Kakashi. Turning into the bathroom, I started sifting through my vanity drawers for stuff I need to take with me. I pulled out my hair brush, my toothbrush and my toothpaste, my bottle of strawberry scented shampoo, a few extra womanly products and some pain killers for my stomach. I was about to go to my room when I caught my refection in the mirror. My long pink hair was mussed, I had dark circles under my eyes and my face looked tired and pale.

_Not the best look for a seventeen year old. _I mused

Padding backing into my bedroom, I dumped everything on my bed. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I was greeted with a bunch of Sasuke's black shirts I could smell his sickly sweet scent wafting in the air. Turning away in disgust, I went to fish out my duffle bag and also dump it on my next to my toiletries. I looked up and noticed Kakashi leaning on my door frame lazily watching me. For some reason as soon as I saw Kakashi standing there my anger seemed to dissipate almost completely.

_How does he do that?_

"You know Sakura…you shouldn't let what those girls said get to you" Kakashi commented lazily

"I know" I replied clamly

"Then why did you let it?" Kakashi asks softly

"I didn't mean to, I guess with everything else that happened today I just snapped" I replied quietly

Kakashi accepted my answer with a nod, while I padded over to my dresser to find some decent clothing. I opened the top drawer and pulled out some pajamas and undergarments which I immediately shoved into the duffle bag. I opened the other drawers to rummage through them to find some decent outer wear. I continued rummaging and came out with some decent things to wear but I realized that I really needed to go shopping. I stuffed my outer wear as well as my toiletries in my duffle bag. Sighing, I went to get my Medic Nin uniform out of my closet. I was greeted yet again by Sasuke's wafting scent.

I almost gagged.

Neatly folding my Medic Nin uniform, I put it on top of everything I put in there before so it doesn't get too wrinkled. Closing my duffle bag, I hoisted it over my shoulder and hit the lights. Padding down the stairs, I head straight out the door without looking back with Kakashi following close behind shutting the door behind him. It felt so good to get out of that apartment and away from everything that reminds me of Sasuke. I still don't know what I would have done without Kakashi. For all I know, I'd probably be on the floor in a pool of blood or worse off. Suddenly, I feel Kakashi tapping on my shoulder I look up and realize that we're there already.

I mentally sweat dropped.

_I didn't know Kakashi lived this close to me…I'll have to make a mental note to ask him about it later._

Walking in, I immediately make a beeline to the bathroom. Dumping my duffle bag on the toilet, I begin to sift through it for some pajamas. I pull out a whit tank top and some loose fitting green sweat pants. While putting them on, I look in the mirror and realize that the tank top goes a bit above my belly button showing a bit of the bruise forming from when I let Sasuke punch me.

_Damn! I must have shrunk it in the wash!_

**_Hey! Quit worrying about it so much! Hell, maybe Kakashi might like it like that_**

_Oh fuck no! You did not just say that!_

_**Yup, and I know that you have a crush on Kakashi but you're too chicken to admit it**_

_Oh fuck off! I do not!_

_**Yeah you do and I'm going to get you to admit it one way or the other**_

_Ugh! Just go to hell_

Tiredly, I walked out of the bathroom duffle bag in tow into the living room to find out sleeping arrangements. Instead, I find Kakashi lounging on the couch in a pair of black sweat pants, with a form fitting black shirt on and his mask still in place of course. Frozen on the spot, I felt a hot blush creep its way on to my face. Not being able to push it down, I willed myself to take a step forward and the floorboards creaked. Hearing the sudden noise, he looked up at me and his one visible eye widened slightly. It looked like he was deep in thought for a moment, before he snapped himself out of and found his voice again.

"Right… sleeping arrangements Sakura you can use my bed and I'll just sleep here on the couch" He said in a voice that seem calm and collected but sounded an octave too high

"Um okay" I replied sleepily

Turning around, I padded back the way I came into his bedroom. Dumping my duffle bag by his dresser, I take out my painkillers taking two waterless. Putting the bottle on his dresser, I climb into his bed facing the wall. I sat there thinking for a moment, suddenly my jade eyes widened in realization.

_Of fuck no! Inner Sakura can't be right! There's no way that I like him…and there's most defiantly no way that he could like me back…Inner Sakura can't be right… can she?_

Just as if some other worldly force answered my question, I hear Kakashi's lazy footsteps coming closer to the door. It creaked open, I carefully roll around to face him and it looks as though he is completely back to normal.

"Sakura I just wanted to let know that if you needed anything I'm right in the next room" He said in that lazy tone of his

"Okay thanks" I reply in a dejected tone

I roll over again and then sigh

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asks softly as he walks over to the bed and sits on it

"Well uh…it's just that I don't really want to be alone" I reply barely above a whisper

"Oh" was all he said

He sat and though for a moment before letting out his own sigh.

A few moments later, his weight shifted on the bed and the covers begun to move around.

Turning around, I noticed that he was in the bed with me without his hitai-ate on looking me with his mismatched gaze.

"Better?" Was all that he asked

"Yes, thank-you" I replied tiredly

_I win again_

Kakashi turned off the light.

The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was Kakashi moving my pink bangs out of my face and pulling up the blankets around me.

I least now I know I'm not alone.

I least now I know he'll be there to protect me.


	4. Snafus and Set Backs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the little tid bit from the 'wake me when september ends' music video by Green Day**

**A/N: Okay holy crap! Let me say how sorryI am that it took me this long to update. I had family over so everything took twice as long then normal. Alright, enough of my drabbling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 3**

**Snafus and Set backs**

Sighing contently in my sleep, I unconsciously snuggle deeper into the warmth of my pillow. Starting to stir, I vaguely notice that my pillow is irregularly warm and has a heartbeat. Normally, I would notice this but in my sleep filled brain it didn't register. Trying to roll over to go back to sleep, I realize there is something draped over my mid-section keeping me stuck in my current position. Trying to shake the rest of the cotton out of my sleep-filled brain, I slowly begin to realize the thing that is pinning me down is Kakashi's arm. No longer half asleep I turn my attention to my current position, I realize that I had been using Kakashi's chest as a pillow. Sometime during time the night, I must have gotten cold so I started seeking out the extra body heat that Kakashi gave off. Just the thought of that made me blush 15 different shades of red up to my hair line.

_Oh holy fuck! I have to figure a way out of this and fast!_

Needing to get out of this situation fast, I did the first thing that came to mind. Gently prying his arm from around my waist, I started sliding very slowly and very carefully off the bed. Everything was going according to plan, until I was about halfway off the bed. Looking straight at Kakashi with wide eyes, I see his eyebrows knit together in a frown and he starts groaning in protest at the loss of body heat. Not knowing what else to do, I grab the pillow closest to me and put it my place. Holding in my next breath I watch him silently, waiting apprehensively to see he was going to next. To my utter relief, he just snuggled into the pillow and started mumbling incoherently. Letting out the breathing that I was holding, I start padding softly to Kakashi's bedroom door.

That was just too close

_I can't even imagine what he would have been thinking if woke up, hell he's my ex-sensei for cripes sake!_

**_You certainly weren't thinking of that yesterday when you asked him to stay with you now were you?_**

_I was fucking scared! I did not want to be alone after that little display from Sasuke in the middle of the village! Okay?_

_**Okay, yeah right whatever…**_

_Ugh! You are so impossible!_

_**You are so in denial!**_

_Ugh! I am not...am I?_

Before padding out the door, I cast a backwards glance at Kakashi. My gaze immediately softens, remembering all of times he's been there to help me even before this whole thing with Sasuke. The least I could do is to cook him breakfast, to say thank you for helping me out. Deep in the back of my mind, I knew I was thinking something else. Something I shouldn't be thinking, but I let it slip anyway.

_He looks so handsome like that…_

Sighing, I turn back to exit the room.

_I just did it again didn't I…?_

Padding through the living room into the kitchen, I noticed that everything has it own little place. Shaking my head, I started rummaging though his cupboards for some coffee. Finally, buried in the back of the very last cupboard I found some. Preparing the coffee, I started to think of what to make for breakfast.

_Hmm, what should I make? Ooh! I know pancakes! I haven't had pancakes since my mother made them when I was young_

Padding back over to the cupboards, I start rummaging around for a frying pan. Finding a decent sized one, I put it on the stove and continue looking for the other ingredients for pancakes. Going to the fridge, I pull out a carton of eggs and a jug of milk. Putting them on the counter, I start looking through the cupboards for some flour and baking powder. Finding said ingredients, I put them on the counter with the milk and eggs. Picking up the first bowl that I saw and a picked a good sized wooden spoon to stir everything with. Measuring all of the ingredients, I start adding them one by one. Stirring the mixture slowly, I started to hum quietly to myself. Lost in my own world, I failed to hear the lazy footsteps in the hallway.

"Good morning Sakura" Kakashi said lazily

Jumping about five feet in the air, I whirled around and glared at him.

"Do you realize that you just scared the living snot out me! _Again" _I asked somewhat annoyed

"Sorry" He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in a very Naruto-like manner

"Its okay, sit down while I finish making breakfast and please don't say you're not hungry" I half stated half asked

Kakashi chuckled and obediently took a seat at the counter which also served as his eating area. Turning back around, I started dropping pancake batter into the frying pan. Heading to the cupboards, I pulled out two plates, two coffee cups and some eating utensils. Setting the plates and eating utensils on the counter, I take the coffee cups and fill them with freshly brewed coffee. Putting the coffee on the counter, I turned my attention to the pancakes and flipped them. Taking the pancakes off the heat, I take the frying pan to the over to the counter and dumped pancakes on each plate.

"Pancakes?" Kakashi asked curiously

"Yes, pancakes! I decided to make you breakfast to thank you for helping me out and I had a sudden craving for pancakes so I made pancakes" I replied in a fake matter of fact tone

"Sakura you know that you didn't have to do this right?" Kakashi commented lazily

"Yeah, I know but I had to do something to thank you for rescuing me from Sasuke. I mean if you didn't he probably would of…" I trailed off

Kakashi looked at me with worry evident in his one-eyed gaze.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Kakashi asked his voice laced with concern

"Yeah of course I'm okay, I'm still just a little confused and upset about the whole thing but I'll eventually get over it" I stated calmly

Kakashi looked at me skeptically

"Honestly Kakashi I'm fine there is nothing to worry about" I reassured him

Kakashi still didn't look convinced

"You know Sakura that you can trust me if you ever need to talk to someone" He reassured me

"Yeah I know and I appreciate that a lot" I replied back softly

Suddenly I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, but I ate my pancakes anyway because I didn't want to be hungry later. For some reason I couldn't get Sasuke out of my head, I kept on wondering what he became when he left and who did it. He was cold and stoic before, but now he's just something else all together. Needing to clear my head of all things Sasuke, I started to think about my need of new clothing. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the house and forget about everything for a while. Not wanting to go alone, I decided that I should ask Kakashi to go with me because I know that Ino, Hinata and I put together probably couldn't fend off Sasuke and I'm almost positive that I will run into him somewhere in the village.

"Umm…Kakashi?" I asked a little uncertainly

"Yes Sakura?" He answered back lazily

"I was…er…wondering if you would uh…" I spluttered

Kakashi raised one perfectly arched silver eyebrow and looked at me curiously

_Oh come on woman! Spit it out already!_

"I was uh…wondering if you would uh be able go to the village with me later on?" I finished lamely

I mentally kicked myself

_Ugh…that sounded so lame lame LAME!_

Kakashi chuckled and his one visible eye crinkled upwards indicating that he was smiling under his mask

"I'm guessing that you don't want to go alone because of Sasuke right?" Kakashi asked lazily

"Uh, yeah" I reply back sheepishly

"Why not ask you're friends to go with you?" He asked curiously

"Because I don't think ready to start explaining everything to them just yet, plus I know if I do Ino will probably blab everything to the entire village and I just can't deal with that yet" I explained quietly

_Not to mention that we'd probably wouldn't stand a chance if we ran into Sasuke_

Just the thought of that made me shudder mentally

Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and made a suggestion

"Why don't I clean up while you get yourself ready and then we'll head into the village if you like" He suggested lazily

"Are you serious! Thank you so much Kakashi!" I said happily

Kakashi chuckled as I sped into his room and grabbed my duffle bag

Hurrying into the bathroom, I plop my duffle bag on the toilet and begin rummaging through it to find my shampoo. Finding my shampoo, I turn on the shower and begin to strip off my pajamas. Getting in, I immediately started to scrub shampoo in my pink hair. While washing myself, I rinse out my hair at the same time ignoring the large bruise on my mid-section. Climbing out of the shower, I grab a towel to cover myself with and my toothbrush. While brushing my teeth, I started to look through my duffle bag for the first decent out fit I could find at the same time. Rinsing off my toothbrush, I chuck it back into my bag and start to pull on my clothes. Taking my hair brush out of my bag, I start brushing through my hair. Putting my hitai-ate back on, I pick up all of my things and head out of the bathroom.

_Things just may turn out alright after all…_

Walking into Kakashi's room, I stop dead in my tracks at the door and blushed scarlet. Kakashi had his back turned to me, he was wearing nothing but a pair of worn back sweat pants and I noted that his mask was off. Noticing for the first time all of the scars that raked across his perfectly toned back, I wondered what it would be like to run my hands across them. Shaking that last thought out of my head, I accidentally let my duffle bag fall to the ground alerting him of my presence. Putting on his mask quickly, he turns around to face me. He holds a look in his mismatched gaze that I don't comprehend, I feel like its eating me alive. Backing out slowly, I turn around and walk out door shutting it quietly behind me.

_Oh holy merciful hell! What in the hell just happened?_

_**Oh I'd say that was you're crush on Kakashi talking**_

_Ugh…who asked you?_

_**I was merely stating a fact**_

_Fact my ass…_

**_By the way with the way Kakashi was acting I'm not sure you're the only one with a crush_**

_WHAT IN THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU SAY!_

_**You heard me**_

_That's totally and utterly ridiculous there's no way he would like somebody as screwed up as me…_

_**Hey you're not that screwed up and you know what they say "Love knows no bounds"**_

_Yeah whatever…_

Groaning, I started to yank on my hair in frustration

Hearing Kakashi's lazy footsteps in the hallway, I made a beeline to the door and waited quietly. We walked out the door and down the road to the center of the village in silence. Normally our silences were companionable but this one was awkward as hell, probably no thanks to said incident in Kakashi's bedroom.

_Ugh…this whole silence thing sucks…but what am I supposed to say?_

Sighing, I continued to walk on

Needing some sort of distraction, I notice a bookstore on my left and immediately made a beeline for it. Walking in, I noticed that Kakashi had followed me in. Turning down one isle, I noticed he turned down another one.

_Three guesses to where he's going_

After picking out a few books and wondering around for awhile, I decided to make my way to check outs to pay for my purchases. Walking up to the counter, I noticed that Kakashi was already there with a little orange book in hand. Shaking my head, I unceremoniously dump my purchases on the counter and rummage through my purse for money to pay for them. Finding the right amount of money, I paid the clerk and walked back out the exit. Walking down the street, I noticed some clothing stores that a wanted to check out. Heading into one, I noticed that Kakashi did not follow and I didn't expect him to after this was a girl clothing store. He stayed behind and started reading his new addition of Icha Icha Paradise.

_So far so good…at least I haven't run into Sasuke yet. I just wish I could say more then three words to Kakashi. This awkward silence is driving me absolutely insane. It needs to stop now…_

Most of the afternoon was spent in the same way, me picking a store and going into it while Kakashi reads his Icha Icha Paradise. This whole silence thing was driving me nutters. Noticing that it was almost supper time, I decided to use that to my advantage. Quickly I formulated a plan in my head, I make Kakashi get our food to go and then we take a walk to team 7's old training grounds. That way we could talk out our problems and get rid of this awkward air once and for all.

_Here goes nothing, I hope this works…_

"Kakashi?" I asked tentively

"Yes Sakura?" He replied lazily

"Um…I was wondering if we could stop and get something to eat." I asked quietly

"Sure Sakura" Kakashi replied distractedly while putting his beloved book away

We made our way to the ramen stand in complete silence, I was thanking my lucky stars the whole way that we haven't bumped into Naruto or heaven forbid Sasuke yet. Once we reached the ramen stand, we sat down and waited for our orders to be taken. Shortly after, a normal waitress comes up to us to take our orders.

"Welcome, may I take your orders please?" She asked in a sing song voice

Before Kakashi could talk I cut him off

"Yes, we'd like two pork ramens to go please" I stated coolly

"Okay, your orders will ready in a few minutes and have a nice day" She replied in the same tone as before

Kakashi just looked at me, pure confusion written in his one visible onxy eye. Once our orders arrived, I took them both and put some money down on the table and started to walk in the direction of our old training grounds. Upon reaching our destination, I gave Kakashi his ramen and went to sit under a tree. Kakashi sat on a rock near by, still looking at me thoroughly confused. Thinking that I wasn't going to say anything more, he shrugged it off and started eating. Looking up at him, I gathered all of my courage and started talking.

_I have to do this…_

"Look Kakashi, the reason brought you hear is because I wanted to talk to you about earlier today. I'm sorry I barged in without knocking I really don't know what I was thinking. I also wanted to talk to you about everything that's been happening. The whole truth is I'm not okay, I never was. I'm just so confused that I don't know what to do anymore, I can't do this anymore Kakashi I need your help" I said all at once

Kakashi's visible onxy eye widened and he almost dropped his cup of ramen

"Oh…Sakura, why didn't you talk to me earlier?" He asks sternly but softly

I just looked down into my cup of ramen

"Because earlier today I thought I could handle everything" I replied ever so softly

_I guess it was now or never…_

"Sakura I…" Kakashi continued

Before Kakashi could say anything more, he was interrupted rudely by someone calling my name very loudly. Getting up to see who it is, I see Naruto running in our direction.

"SAKURA-CHANNNNN!"

_Ugh, how did he know we were here?_

I turned around just in time to be bombarded by a very loud and overly hyper Naruto

_Some things never change…_

"Hey…Naruto…" I manage to reply between breaths

Naruto suddenly realized that he was crushing me and promptly let me go

"Woops sorry Sakura-chan" He said sheepishly

"Uh, it's alright Naruto" I said a little miffed because he probably un-did most of the healing my stomach did

_Not that anyone will ever know…_

"Uh…so where were you going?" I asked trying to restart the conversation

"Oh nowhere special just dropping of a mission report to Tsunade-sama with Sasuke" He replied boredly

"Sasuke…" I managed to squeak out

Gathering all of my courage, I looked up and he was indeed there standing the staring right back at me. He must have been jumping through the trees, so I missed him earlier. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now that look wasn't just anger it was pure hatred. He took a step forwards, I lost all of my courage and immediately retreated backwards right into Kakashi. Kakashi put his arms protectively around my shoulders and narrowed his visible eye at Sasuke. Suddenly without warning, Sasuke grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me forcefully from Kakashi's grasp right up against him. His face was inches from my own, I could feel his hot breath on my face and I thought I was going to be sick.

"What's the matter Sakura? Scared of me?" He asked in a sadistic voice

"N-No" I said with a slight quiver

_Yes, yes I am Sasuke_

"You are scared of me you weak, pathetic excuse for a Shinobi" Sasuke stated in a matter of fact tone

My jade eyes widened in horror as Kakashi tries to pry me out of Sasuke's death grip only to be rewarded with a swift punch in the face, knocking him out momentarily. My eyes focus on the scene before me in disbelief, I just stood there wondering how Sasuke managed to knock Kakashi out so easily. Trying his luck, Naruto charges blindly straight at Sasuke only to be put in a body bind by some kind of paralyzing Jutsu I've never seen before. I would have yelled at Naruto for his stupidity but now was defiantly not the time.

"Let me go right now Sasuke you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily while struggling against the paralyzing Jutsu with everything he had

"Still as stupid as day one I see, now you get to watch" Sasuke said sadistically

_Oh Sasuke what have they done to you? This is all my fault…_

I let out a tiny squeak

"You slept with him didn't you, you dirty little whore" Sasuke spat angrily

"W-Who Kakashi? No he was just h-helping me that's all" I stutter out

"Liar" He growled quietly

"You are my woman, you are to what I say and you are to never to go near Kakashi again! Is that clear!"

_NO! I can't I need Kakashi…_

Suddenly, I feel Sasuke's hand go in my pants on my bare thigh moving higher and higher. Feeling his arousal pressing against me, I knew what he wanted and I wasn't about to give it to him without a fight. Knowing that once he was done with me he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he had to, I couldn't give up on my life and let it bet taken from me so easily.

_Come on Kakashi! Wake up!_

Doing everything I possibly could to keep Sasuke from getting any higher, I start screaming as loudly as I can and kicking fiercely as I can to no avail. Tears now streaming down my face, I knew I was done for if I couldn't wake Kakashi up some how, so in a last ditch effort I screamed his name as loudly as I could.

"KAKASHI!" I yelled with everything I had left

A low growl emitted from somewhere behind us, the next thing saw was a silver blur. Realizing that I am now on the ground, I look up to see Sasuke holding his horribly bloodied face in his hands. Blood was seeping through his hands, the only thing I could see are two very angry black orbs staring back at me and then at Kakashi.

"You'll pay for this Kakashi! You bastard! Nobody EVER comes between me and the things that I want! I'll be back!" He yelled angrily

With one last parting growl, Sasuke took off unbinding Naruto in the process. Naruto fell onto the ground with a sick thud, getting up quickly he came running towards me. Bending down to my level, he locked his arms around me in a comforting gesture and whispered in my ear.

"I will make him pay Sakura; I will make him pay for what he did to you. I will find out why he his acting this way even if I have to beat it out of him" Naruto said softly

Before I could object, Naruto was already gone.

_Ugh, Naruto just don't get in trouble because of me…_

Turning around, I see Kakashi standing a few feet away from me staring at me intensely, trying to stem the blood flow from his nose with his hand. Running over to him, I promptly fling myself into him and cling onto him like he was my last life line. Feeling one arm snake itself around my waist, I look up to see the other one still trying to stem the blood flow from his nose.

_This happened because of me…_

Gently taking his hand off of his face, I get a good look at the damage. His nose is most defiantly broken and the blood has seeped completely through his mask. Sighing I bring my hand up to his masked cheek and let it rest there for a moment, wishing so badly that I could just take off that stupid mask. Knowing that he wouldn't let me, I let my hand fall back to my side. Staying in Kakashi's one armed embrace a little longer, I realize that it's getting late and we should be heading back home now so I could fix Kakashi's nose if he'll let me. Shrugging out of Kakshi's embrace, I went to grab my stuff that had been abandoned during the fight. Starting back towards Kakashi's house with Kakashi right beside me bloody nose and all, I started to let my mind wonder away.

_Gods, what would I do without you Kakashi?_

_**You'd be dead that's what**_

_Did I ask for you're opinion?_

_**Well, uh…that would be a no**_

_I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I really need some time to think please_

_**Okay, but just remember what I said…**_

Shaking out of my thoughts, I noticed the vague outline of Kakashi's small apartment. Never letting up, I continued my even strides all the way up to Kakashi's front door. Kakashi fishes out his house key and opens the front door. Upon entering, I threw my stuff onto the floor not caring where it went at the moment and went to find Kakashi's first aid kit. Finding it under the sink in the bathroom, I walked quickly back to living room to see Kakashi sprawled lazily on the couch. He had taken his hitai-ate off already and was staring directly at me with his mismatched gaze. Looking at him, I knew I needed to tell him that I needed him. Putting the first aid kit on the table, I walked in between his legs and locked my arms around his neck. His eyes widened, he stiffened in surprise momentarily before relaxing and slipping his arms around my waist.

I whispered ever-so-softly in his ear

"Don't ever leave me"

To my surprise he whispered back

"I won't"

To make sure I heard right I whispered it again

"Don't ever leave me"

He whispered back to me

"I won't, I won't"


	5. Unexpected Consequences

**Disclamer: **I own nothing...sadly

**A/N**: Sweet merciful crap! It's been a while! First off, I wanted to apologize for the horribly long wait. There were many reasons for that, I had some family matters happen over the span of the last two months and I just recently got a puppy so I've been baisicly trapped in my living room for the past one and a half months but she's bigger now so it's better. Secondly, I wanted to thank each and every one of you guys for you're awsome reviews! It makes me soo happy to here that you guys like my story! Anyways, enough of my babbling and on with the show!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected Consequences**

Reluctantly, I pulled out of Kakashi's embrace and looked straight into his eyes searching for something to tell me that he didn't really mean what he just said. Surprisingly enough, I see nothing but sincerity and a flicker of that unidentified emotion I saw earlier. For the first time in a long time, I finally found someone I could trust completely with anything. People always say that you're supposed to trust you're parents the most but for me, it just doesn't work that way because they are gone way too much for that. A sad wave of realization hit me, I may have parents but they barely know that I even exist anymore.

_When did it get this bad? When I became a Shinobi that's when…_

Letting out a sigh, I grab the first aid kit and sit on the coffee table facing him

"So are going to let me take a look at you're nose or what?" I asked exasperatedly because I already knew the answer was

"No" Kakashi said simply

_Ugh! Stupid stubborn ass!_

"Please Kakashi? I just want look at it so I can heal it, you don't need to take you're mask off if you don't want to" I coaxed

He thought for a moment

"Okay" He said lazily

_I win_

Putting the first aid kit down, I get up off the coffee table and move closer to him to get a better look at his obviously broken nose. Looking for the break, I gently start poking and prodding earning a small groan of pain from Kakashi. Ignoring the amount of blood that came out of his nose, I continued to poke around until I found the break and it was bad.

_His nose is broken badly…Stupid Sasuke! How could you!_

Shutting my eyes in concentration, I slowly start focusing all of my Chakra into my hands. When enough built up, I let it flow into the broken area of Kakashi's nose. Once finished I took a step back to admire my handy work, his nose might have been fixed but there was still blood everywhere.

Shaking my head, I handed the first aid kit to Kakashi

"Here, use this to clean up the rest of you're wounds, I think I am going to go to bed now" I said in-between yawns

Turning around before he had the chance to talk, I went to start walking out of the living room when Kakashi grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. His face was so close to mine that our noses were almost touching and I could feel his hot breath on my face. My jade eyes widened in surprise as I saw the look in his mismatched gaze, it was the same emotion from the other day. His gaze was so intense that it was boring holes in my head, I bit my lip in anticipation and wondered what he was going to do next.

"Thank-you…and goodnight" Was all he said and he didn't even try to hide the misery from his voice

I sighed and let my face fall in my hands. There was no way I could leave him sitting here wallowing in misery that I probably created. Looking at him straight in the face, I summoned every ounce of courage that I had to ask the stubborn man why he was so miserable even though I probably already knew the answer already.

"Kakashi…what's wrong?" I asked softly not hiding the concern from my voice

"Y-You almost…" He tried to croak out

_This is all my fault…If I didn't…I don't know! I'm so confused!_

"You almost got hurt because of me" He finished lamely

_Because of him! My foot! More like because of me!_

"No Kakashi, it wasn't because of you. It was because of me, it was because I didn't tell anybody soon enough" I said sadly

_Because of me…_

Kakashi pulls me into his lap and hold me close as if he were afraid that I would disappear at any second. Sighing softly, I let myself run my hands through his thick, silver mane trying to bring comfort to him. Slowly, I start to feel the stiffness in Kakashi's hold ebb away and he relaxes completely knowing that I am not going to disappear anytime soon.

_I can't believe he cares about me that much_

"Sakura, anything that Sasuke says or does to you is not you're fault. Do you understand me?" He ground out a little harsher then intended

I nodded into his chest

"Good" He replied more calmly

I tried to smother a yawn with my hand but failed miserably

"You're tried, let's get you to bed" He said calmly

"Okay" I replied quietly not putting up any sort of fight

Trying to getting up, I start moving only to find that I couldn't budge because Kakashi would not release his hold on me and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Seconds later, my jade eyes widened in surprise as he picked me up bridal style and started making his way to the bedroom with me in tow. After a few seconds, my shock wore off and I realized what he was doing so I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"Kakashi! I can walk on my own you know" I said thoroughly annoyed

"I know" Kakashi said lazily

_Ugh! Annoying bastard!_

I let out a frustrated growl

Kakashi just chuckled

Kakashi deposited me on the bed and left the bedroom to go to the bathroom and clean the remaining blood off his face. Checking to make sure that the cost was clear, I walked over to my duffle bag that was lying against Kakahi's dresser and pulled out a night gown to change into. Once changed, I took off my hitai-ate and ran my hand through my pink locks. Putting my hitai-ate on the dresser, I walk over to the bed and climb into bed not noticing the mismatched eyes that were following my every move since I took off my hitai-ate. Minutes later, I felt a dip in the bed and I thought Kakashi had just gotten back from the bathroom but in all reality he had been watching me since I had taken off my hitai-ate but I would never know that. Smothering one last yawn, I slowly started to fall into a dreamless sleep thinking only one thing.

_Why does he care about me so much?_

_**Because he loves you…**_

Early the next morning, I felt someone trying shake me awake but I ignored it completely and just pulled the covers up over my head. The shaking continued until I rolled over in the opposite direction hell bent on not waking up because I was still tired from yesterday. Seconds later, shaking turned poking and I was really starting to get annoyed but I wasn't going to give up without a fight so I just tried to swat the off the offending poker and go back to sleep. Kakashi wasn't about to give up without a fight either, so he leaned in close and whispered into my ear.

"Sakura if you don't get up now you'll be late for work"

My eyes snapped open and I shot up straight in bed

"Why didn't so say so earlier!" I snapped angrily

_Bastard! Why didn't he try harder to wake me up damn it!_

Groaning in frustration, I flew off the bed like a bullet

Grabbing my duffle bag, I flew into the bathroom and shut the door and started to get ready. Finishing quickly, I came out of the bathroom and went back into the bedroom to put my duffle bag back. Running a brush quickly through my hair, I put my hair into a braid and was about to put the brush away when I hear chuckling from somewhere behind me. Turning around quickly, I saw Kakashi lounging lazily on the bed with an amused look shining in his one-eyed gaze.

_Lazy bastard!_

I threw my brush as hard as I could in his direction but he caught it effortlessly

I let out frustrated growl

Kakashi just continued to chuckle

Completely frustrated, I stomped out of the bedroom and walked out of the door slamming it behind me. Running at full speed down the street, I started dodging villagers left, right and center so I decided to hop on the rooftops. While hopping from rooftop to rooftop, I started to reflect on yesterday.

_Why does he care so much about me?_

_**I already told you! Because he loves you!**_

My jade eyes widened and I faltered slightly

_No way in hell do I believe that!_

_**Why not?**_

_Look at me…_

_I'm damaged goods…_

Inner Sakura let out a sigh

_**I'll make you believe differently one of these days…**_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I see the medical center up ahead and I jump back on the ground. Still partially in think mode, I ran straight inside. Realizing what I was doing, I came to a skidding halt right in front of a very angry, very annoyed Tsunade-sama.

_Oh crap I am soooo busted_

Tsunade-sama looked at her watch and then looked at me shaking her head in anger

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this! You are a half-hour late!" Tsunade boomed angrily

"Er…Tsunade-sama I can explain, I--" I never had the chance to finish my explanation because Tsunade-sama cut my off with a wave of her hand

I raised my eyebrows slightly, surprised by her actions

"Sakura, just save it. I have a massive headache and I can't think straight at the moment" She groaned tiredly

My jade eyes widened

_She must be hung over_

"Uh…Tsunade-sama did you go out drinking yesterday?" I asked curiously

"Actually I went out drinking and gambling and I lost at both" She replied pinching the bridge of her nose trying to stop her worsening headache

My eyebrows almost disappeared into my hairline when I heard that

"Anyway Sakura, I need you to cover the front desk today because of you're tardiness and because our normal secretary is out sick" She said dismissing me

Inwardly groaning, I nodded

As Tsunade-sama walked away, I heard her mumble about needing another drink

Shaking my head, I walked over to the front desk and my eyes almost budged right out of their sockets at what I what I saw. There were papers strewn everywhere, several patient files were open for the world to see, there was food absolutely everywhere and the head set was completely missing somewhere in this pile of filth.

I started pulling on my hair in frustration

_How does this woman ever get anything done?_

Knowing that there was not a snowball's chance in the hell that I could work in such a mess, I immediately started cleaning this mother of a pig sty up. After getting rid off all of the food items, I began to organize the papers and patient files so nobody would be able to read them anymore. Once I could see the desk again, I eventually found the lodged between the chair and the garbage can. Putting it on, I directed patients for the rest of the morning.

_This is going the be the day from hell I can feel it_

A little over an hour into my afternoon shift, I began to hear a commotion in the hallway and went to investigate. Turning the corner where all the noise was coming from, I saw two male medic nins hovering over a gurney and I saw Iruka standing a little ways away with worry swirling in his brown eyes.

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I continuously looked from the gurney to Iruka

_Is this one of his student's maybe?_

Examining the gurney further, I noticed an orange clad arm hanging limply over the edge of the gurney with blood running down it. My blood ran cold and my heart stopped as I ran at full speed over to the gurney. Pushing the other medic nin out of the way, I pulled down the sheet and gasped at what I saw.

_Oh…gods no…_

It was Naruto

He was lying there unconscious in a pool of his own blood

_Three guesses who did this_

Kicking into medic nin mode, I immediately started to a pre-exam on him and I was shocked at what I found. His right eye was almost swollen shut, his left arm was completely dislocated, his right leg was broken in two different places, he had massive internal bleeding and cuts and bruises everywhere.

Sighing sadly, I ran my fingers through his blood caked blond hair.

_Naruto…I'm sorry_

Furrowing my brow in concentration, I started performing hand seals to stem some of the bleeding the best that I could until Tsunade-sama arrived. Not being able to stop the bleeding on my own, I began to panic severely and hot tears started making their way down my face.

_Where in the hell is Tsunade-sama?_

Looking around wildly, I notice the two medic nins from earlier just standing around basically twiddling their thumbs watching me failing to save one of my best friends and it infuriated me.

_What in the fuck are they waiting for!_

"What are you guys waiting for? Go and get Tsunade-sama!" I yelled at the top of my lungs angrily

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison

They peeled out of the hallway as fast as they could and I swear they had twin trails of urine behind them

_Idiots! _

Seconds later, Tsunade-sama came running down the hallway at full speed looking very, very angry

"What took you guys so long to come and get me?" She bellowed angrily

Wiping the sweat of my brow, I pointed to the two idiotic medic nins that were now cowering in a corner

"Ask them" I growled dangerously low

Tsunade-sama gave them both a glare that should have fried them both extra crispy

"In my office now!" She boomed loudly

They scurried off back in the direction they came from

_Serves them right!_

After that little incident, Tsunade-sama started to perform hand seals right along side of me and help me repair as much damage as possible so there would be less permanent damage in the long run. A half an hour later of blood, sweat and a lot of tears we had Naruto completely stabilized. After we were sure that he was definitely okay, we backed off and let the let experienced medic nins take care of the rest of his injuries.

Tsunade-sama turned to face me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Sakura, I want you to go home and rest. You've done all you can right now" She said tiredly

I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off with a wave of her hand

"You won't be any help to Naruto if you are passed out cold on a gurney yourself" She tried to explain calmly

I nodded sadly

"You go and clean yourself up and go home now" She said dismissing me

Standing there for a moment, I try to re-collect my composure as I watch Tsunade-sama walk over to Iruka to presumably ask him what happened. Once I regained my composure for the most part, I walked straight to the staff bathroom to clean up without talking to anybody. Halfway there, I noticed that my hands were covered in Naruto's blood and I absentmindedly wiped them on my uniform.

_This is all my fault_

Once in the bathroom, I walked up to the first sink I saw and looked straight at my refection in the mirror. My hair was coming out all over the place, I had bags under my eyes and I had blood and sweat everywhere. After take my hair out of its braid and clean myself up the best that I could, I decided to go and check on Naruto before I left.

_This is all my fault_

Walking back down the hallway, I noticed that Tsunade-sama was still talking with Iruka. I was about to turn around and go the other way, but Tsuande-sama called me over for some reason or another. I stared at Iruka for a moment before walking over to them both.

_He must have found Naruto_

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" I asked barely above a whisper

"Iruka will escort you home, is that okay with you?" Tsunade-sama asked softly

"Okay" Was all I said

I was just too tried to argue

Tsunade-sama put both of her hands on my shoulders and looked at me square in the face

"It will be okay Sakura, you'll see" She said encouragingly

I nodded meekly

Tsunade-sama and Iruka nodded respectfully at each other and Tsunade-sama left to go and deal with medic nins in her office

_She doesn't even know the whole story_

Not putting up any sort of fight, I let Iruka lead me out of the building and down the street. A few steps later, I stopped in the middle of the street and faced Iruka.

"You found him didn't you?" I asked out of the blue

Iruka nodded solemnly and put his hands in his pockets

Without warning I threw my arms around him in a thank-you hug

"Thank-you"

Iruka stiffened in surprise for a moment before he awkwardly returned the hug

"You're welcome" He replied completely surprised

Suddenly, I realized what I was doing and backed off immediately

"Er…sorry about that" I said as a small blush painted my face

Iruka waved it off

"Don't worry about it"

We walked in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Iruka broke the silence

"You, know why Naruto got beaten up don't you?" He asked gently

I nodded

"Will you tell me?" He prods gently

I nodded my head again and decided to give him the short and sweet version

"Naruto got beaten up because he tried to protect me from Sasuke" I said quickly

I looked at him to gauge his reaction and it looked like he was thinking of different ways to kill Sasuke

"Oh" Was all he said

We fell into another companionable silence until I realize that we weren't supposed to be going to my apartment because of Sasuke.

_Ugh! Stupid Sasuke!_

"Oh shit!" I cursed out loud

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked curiously

"We aren't supposed to be going to my place because of Sasuke" I replied slightly embarrassed

"Okay where to?"

"Kakashi's"

Iruka's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise but he said nothing

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Now things will be all weird_

Walking the rest of the way to Kakashi's apartment we barely said two words to each other. Iruka knocked at the door and minutes later, Kakashi appeared at the door looking thoroughly confused. His one-eyed gazed rested on Iurka for a moment before turning to me, the first tear fell and I knew I was losing it slowly.

Swiftly, I started to breakdown on Kakashi's front steps right beside Iruka

I knew then, that it was time that they knew everything


	6. Confessions

**Disclamer:** Sadly, I still own nothing T-T

**A/N:** Another chapter up! Yay! Sorry for the long wait...again. I just recently got a job, so I've been a little busy but I will still try update monthly. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Chapter 5**

**Confessions**

After saying quick hellos and goodbyes to Kakashi, Iruka left with a 'poof' and I was extremely thankful for that because it was going to be hard enough explaining everything one person as it is. Ushering my shaking form gently into the house, Kakashi shut the door behind him and led me over to the couch.

I immediately buried my head into my hands

_This is all my fault_

_**No it isn't…**_

_What are you on? Of course it is! Naruto got beat up trying to protect ME!_

**_First off, it would be impossible for me to be on something because I am you so you would have to be high. Secondly, do you think you can control absolutely every aspect of your life? Well, newsflash you can't!_**

_I didn't say that I was!_

**_Yeah and denial is a river in Egypt_**

_Oh fuck off_

Inner Sakura was about to retort but was cut off by Kakashi's voice shaking me out of my thoughts

"What happened, Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently

"Huh?" was all I said

"What happened, Sakura?" He tried again

I looked at him with wide eyes

"Naruto got beat up because of me" I said quietly as more silent tears made their way down my face

"Sakura you can't possibly--" Kakashi started but I cut him off

"Yes, I can. Yesterday before he took off, Naruto told me that he would make Sasuke pay for what he did to me and he would get Sasuke to tell him why he way behaving the way he was or he was going to beat it out of him. He left so fast that I never got the chance to stop him." I explained

Kakashi sighed and ran a hand over his masked face

"Oh, Sakura…" He said barely above a whisper

_See I told you so_

Hanging my head in shame, I let my pink bangs fall into my face and I started crying silently again. Slowly, the silent tears became huge racking sobs and I started rocking my self back and forth in some kind of effort to bring some comfort to my self. Vaguely, I realize that I am being transferred from the couch to Kakashi's lap and I am thankful for that. Gripping Kakshi's green Jounin vest, I begin sob even harder and let everything go that I've held on to for so long.

After I had calmed considerably, I trusted myself to talk again.

"Why am I so screwed up Kakashi?" I asked quietly

Kakashi let out another long sigh

"Sakura, listen to me. You aren't screwed up, I promise you. These things that keep happening are beyond your control" He explained

_You promise me?_

No matter how much I knew Kakashi was right, I just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of my brain that kept on telling me he was wrong.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked just above a whisper

Kakashi ran a hand through his thick, silver hair

"Look at me, Sakura" He asked calmly

Looking up at him tentively, my jade eyes locked on with his onyx one.

"I know you are having a difficult time excepting what I am telling you now, but trust me when I say that I am telling you the truth" He explained

_Trust you? Yes. I think I can…_

I nodded

"Okay" I said with a hint of a smile

Suddenly, my smile turned into a slight frown as Kakashi moved to get up

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously

Even though I sounded curious, Kakashi could sense a bit of apprehension

"Relax, Sakura. I'm just going to make some coffee" He said with a bit of a chuckle

I sent him a glare that should have fried him extra crispy

"That's great" I said dryly

After Kakashi had disappeared into the kitchen, I started to really mull around what he said in my head and no matter how positive I tried to keep it, everything just went back to negative.

_Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm turning into something that I promised myself that I'd never turn into!_

_**I would have to agree with that, but you can turn it around if you truly want to**_

_Can I really?_

**_Yes, but you have trust in what you think is right and make your own choices. You can't let your inner demons control you._**

_My inner demons?_

_**Sasuke and maybe…your father?**_

_My father…_

_**You can't keep running from him**_

_I won't_

My head snapped up and my jade eyes widened

"Holy Shit!" I just agreed with myself!" I yelled much louder then intended

Slamming my hand over my mouth, I inwardly started cursing and pulling on my hair.

_Shit! Kakashi probably heard that!_

Coming back into the living room, Kakashi sat back down on the sofa and handed me a steaming hot cup of coffee.

I took it quite gratefully

"So, you agreed with whom?" Kakashi asked curiously

_Crap he did hear_

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said waving it off

Kakashi arched a perfectly shaped silver eyebrow

"Right" Was all he said

Looking at Kakashi, I realized that he didn't have a cup of coffee for himself and curiosity got the better of me.

"So, where's your cup of coffee" I asked curiously

_It's probably because of his stupid mask. One of these days I'm going to rip that thing off of his face myself._

"Didn't want one" He said lazily

_My happy ass_

"Riiiight" I said slowly

I took a large gulp of coffee and let out a sigh

_I can do this…_

"Look Kakashi, I have a slight confession to make. Sasuke was really only part of my problems" I blurted out quickly

Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock

"Only part of your problems?" Kakashi asked in shock

"Yes" I sighed

I took another long sip of my coffee

"Look, before I tell you anything more I need to know what you already know" I said warily

Kakashi nodded for me to continue

"What do you know about me moving out of my house?" I asked almost dreading the answer

Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together in thought for a moment

"Well, the only thing I was told was that you moved out of your house because your parents having trouble with each other" He said thoughtfully

My eyebrows almost went into my hairline

_Well, that was surprisingly accurate _

"Who told you that?" I almost spluttered

"I heard it through the proverbial grape vine, I guess" He said shrugging

Thinking hard for a moment, I started wondering who could have said such a thing and then it hit me.

_Ino, that bitch!_

"UGH! Ino! I specifically told her not to say a word!" I said yanking on my pink hair

"Whoa Sakura, calm down!" Kakashi said waving his hands around for emphasis

I immediately deflated

"Sorry" I apologized sheepishly

"Don't worry about it" Kakashi said waving it off

"Anyway, what you heard is mostly right but it's not the whole story" I confessed

Kakashi nodded

"When did your parents start having these problems anyway?" Kakashi asked, slightly worried

"Since I was born" I replied quietly

Kakashi's one visible eye widened in shock for the second time that day

"WHAT!" Was all he got out before I cut him off abruptly

"Look, my father always wanted a son to follow in his footsteps but he got me instead and I guess it disappointed him. Early on, I tried everything to get him to notice me and to be proud of me but nothing worked. In fact, it just made everything that much worse" I explained

I let out a breath and Kakashi motioned for me to continue

"One day, after an attempt at getting his attention went particularly bad, I decided to go to my mother and ask her what to do about it. We talked for bit and then I decided to ask her about becoming a Shinobi. She told me that she thought it was an excellent idea as long as I didn't tell my father. As I turned to leave, she asked me if wanting to become a Shinobi had anything to do with Ino and Sasuke. I told her maybe a little bit, but it was mostly it was to try and get my father to be proud of me for doing something good" I continued

I took a sip of my coffee and continued

"After the graduation ceremony, I went straight home to tell my mother that I had passed and I was greeted with my father's angry words instead. He told me that women aren't meant to do men's jobs and I should quit while I'm ahead because I will never amount to anything. Those words hurt. Instead of getting his approval, I ended up getting his garbage" I continued again

I finished off my coffee and prepared to finish the end of my confession

"After that, things just got progressively worse until one day when my father just snapped and I don't know why. That day, I was in my room reading when they started fighting again and I just tuned it out like I always did. After an hour or two had passed, the fighting hadn't stopped so I went downstairs to investigate. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs and I saw my father pinning my mother against the floor. He was about to strike her, but I snuck up on him and struck him the back of the head as hard as I could. It barely stunned him, but it was enough for him to let go of her. Whirling around quickly, he faced me and I thought he was going to strike me. He didn't though; he just wiped the blood from his forehead and walked away forever. After that, I moved out of the house because being in that house haunted me" I finished

Putting my empty coffee cup on the table, I didn't dare look at Kakashi for his reaction to what I just told him but I didn't cry either. Not only had I already cried all of my tears away, but I didn't even feel sad anyway just relieved. After getting all of that weight off my shoulders, I felt lighter in a way and that made me feel a lot happier then I've been. Maybe now, dealing with Sasuke and helping Naruto might be a little bit easier.

_I did it! I finally told someone!_

Finally looking at Kakashi, I notice that he seems to be deep in thought and then he abruptly locked his one visible onyx eye with my jade ones.

_Geez, he's freaking me out_

"Sakura, were you ever trying to get my approval like that? Did I just ignore you and concentrate on Sasuke and Naruto?" He asked abruptly

_What have I done?_

_**You opened a lovely can of worms that's what**_

_I know that! What do I do about it!_

**_I dunno? Tell him the TRUTH!_**

_That's easy for you to say_

_**What are you talking about? I am you!**_

_Oh fuck off_

"If you want me to answer that truthfully, then yes. Whenever we were training, I felt like you gave Sasuke and Naruto your full attention but I was just there. On the missions that I did go on, it felt like you guys thought I was never good enough and the only thing that I was good for was being saved all of the time. Just because I am not as strong you guys, doesn't mean I'm stupid either" I said truthfully

"Oh gods, Sakura I am so sorry" Kakashi said hanging his head in shame

I sighed

_I know you are_

I took one look at Kakashi and I knew I was done for

He was sitting there with head hung in shame like a little boy who had gotten caught stealing out of a cookie jar before supper. Getting closer to him, I put hand on each of his shoulders and tried to get him to look at me.

"Kakashi, look at me" I said softly

He still didn't look at me

"Come on Kakashi, please look at me" I tried again

_Great, now I feel like crap again_

After a bit of persuasion, Kakashi finally lifted his head back up to my level and didn't even bother to hide his emotions. Self hatred was just radiating off his form and it broke my heart to think I caused that.

I was inwardly yanking on my pink hair in frustration

"Look Kakashi, please don't think that. If I would have known—I wouldn't have—Oh I don't know!" I said in complete confusion

"NO! I mean no, I'm glad you said something because it's not good keeping things like that bottled up inside. I of all people should know that." He tried to say reassuringly but it still came out a little depressed

I let out a sigh

"Come on Kakashi, please don't sound so depressed" I almost begged

My jade eyes were shining with worry as I saw his expression

Kakashi noticed this

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura" Kakashi said quietly

I looked at him weirdly for a moment

_What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

"Of course I'm going to worry about you, I care about you!" I yelled a lot louder then intended

I almost jammed my entire fist into my mouth after I realized how loudly I said that

Kakashi almost looked taken aback

"You care about me?" He asked slightly lamely

"Well duh, stupid!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Realizing that I still had my blood caked uniform on, I decided now would be a good time to take a shower and change my clothes.

"I'm gonna go and get out of these clothes now" I said getting up to leave

I had barely taken a step forward before Kakashi got up and grabbed me by the wrist to stop me

"Wait" Was all he said

_What in the hell is he doing?_

Without warning, he whirled me around to face him and I realized that our faces were so close together that our noses were almost touching.

Somehow, I had the decency to blush

_Okay, now I really want to know what the fuck he is doing!_

Untying my hitai-ate, Kakashi re-tied it so it was covering my eyes and I started getting slightly apprehensive wondering what he was up to. Suddenly, I started hearing the rustling of fabric and before I could even fathom what in the seven depths of hell he was up to, his lips were on mine.

_HOLY SHIT!_

That was the last coherent thing I thought before my brain totally shut down and I went into sensory overload.

Deciding that I wanted things to go faster, I started nibbling on his bottom lip to ask for entrance into his mouth and he complied readily. After a few minutes of exploring his mouth, I decided to take a chance and go farther. Blindly, I pushed him back on the couch to get on top of him and straddled his hips. Having him effectively straddled, I deepened the kiss even further and grinded my hips against his, earning a deep moan from Kakashi.

Soon, air became a necessity and we broke apart

Still panting, I tried to go in for more but Kakashi stopped me.

Hearing the rustling of fabric, I knew I was putting his mask back in place so I took the chance and ripped my hitai-ate from around my eyes. Nearly throwing my hitai-ate on the floor, I narrowed my jade eyes at him and gave him a death glare that should have sent any normal person onto the floor withering in pain.

"So, you kiss me and then stop just like that? What in the fuck was that!" I hissed angrily

"Sakura…we…can't…Sasuke" He chocked out

"Why Sasuke?" I asked not bothering to hide the hurt and confusion

Kakashi let out a shaky sigh

"Look Sakura, I know you're furious with me and you have every right to be. But listen to me, if Sasuke ever found out what we just did, he would go ballistic and you know that" He explained

I looked into his one visible onyx eye and I could tell he was pleading with me to understand his reasoning for all of this.

I let out a shaky sigh of my own

_Why does Sasuke have to go and ruin everything good in my life?_

"Okay" Was all I said

Kakashi visibly relaxed

"Thank-you Sakura, I don't know what I'd do to myself if I let something bad happen to you" He murmured and embraced me

Something about what Kakashi had just told me hit a nerve and I had to ask him what he meant by it.

"Kakashi, what do you mean by you wouldn't know what you'd do to yourself if something bad happened to me" I asked almost tentively

I was almost scared to know the answer

"Come on Sakura, you don't want to--" He started but I cut him off sharply

"Don't give me that shit Kakashi, yes I do" I said sternly

Kakashi ran a hand over his masked face

"Sakura, I'd probably go and drown myself in the river if I let anything bad happen to you" He confessed

My jade eyes widened in shock as I tried to register what he just said

Suddenly, my confusion rapidly turned into anger and I had Kakashi pinned to the couch before he even had the chance to blink. Grabbing fistfuls of Kakashi's jounin vest, I sent him a glare that should have started ripping his insides out and I almost started shaking him.

"Don't ever say that again! Do you hear me!" I yelled furiously

Kakashi's one visibly onyx eye widened at the sheer amount of anger and disbelief my voice held

"Promise me!" I yelled even louder

"Sakura--I" Kakashi started but I cut him off

"Promise me!" I yelled again

Kakashi still said nothing

_Why is he being so stubborn about something like this?_

"Kakashi, please promise me" I almost begged

Kakashi continued to look at me for a moment but I could tell by the look in his one visible eye that his resolve had just broken into millions of little pieces

"Okay, I promise" He said giving in

"Thank you so much" I said throwing my arms around his neck

Pulling back a minute later, I let my jade eye search his onyx one and I was surprised to see that unidentified emotion from before. As I started looking deeper into his eye, I started to analyze the emotion and I started to figure out what it was.

It was love

_Does Kakashi really love me?_

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I got up off the couch

"I'm going to change" I said gesturing to my blood stained clothes

I turned to leave and then I remembered something

"Kakashi, please make sure you keep your promise. If you did something like that to yourself, I don't know what I'd do because I need you and I care about you" I said quietly

Kakashi looked mildly surprised for a moment

"Do you really mean that, Sakura?" He asked slightly warily

"Of course" I said sincerely

Turning around completely, I padded into Kakashi's room and grabbed my duffle bag and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower was done, I put on a white tank top and some black sweat pants. Padding back into Kakashi's room, I put duffle bag back by Kakashi's dresser and ran a brush through my long pink hair.

_Maybe I should cut my hair again_

Climbing into Kakashi's bed, I snuggled into the warmth of the sheets and took into the scent that was all Kakashi. A good 20 minutes later, I felt a dip in the bed and I knew Kakashi had climbed into bed. My jade eyes widened in surprise momentarily as he snuggled right up to me and buried his bare face into the crook of my neck.

Part of me was itching to turn around, but I decided not to and I just settled into his warmth instead.

I let out a contented sigh

_I wish things could just stay this way…_

_**You know that's not going to happen anytime soon right? Sasuke won't let it.**_

_I know but a girl can dream can't she?_

_**Yeah, right now that's all you can do**_

_Ugh…Stupid Sasuke! Why can't he just disappear forever?_

_**Sorry, to burst your bubble but not possible**_

_I know, I know_

As those last thoughts left my brain, I shut my tired, sore eyes and I let myself slowly drift in to the darkness of sleep wondering what to tomorrow will bring.


	7. Pain

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I apologize for the profusely long wait -doges flying rotten fruit- the only plausable excuse I have is that between working and looking after the dog, I have no life T-T.

Anyway, enough with my blabbering and on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** I barely own enough money to put myself through school so therefore I own nothing!

**Chapter 6**

**Pain**

Letting out a groan of discomfort, I tried to shield my still tired eyes from the bright sun that was filtering through the partly opened curtains. Rolling over, I tried to go back to sleep with little success. Minutes later, I gave up on sleep and pulled myself into a sitting position.

Looking around, I noticed that Kakashi had already gotten out of bed

Grabbing the alarm clock off the bedside table, I checked the time and almost groaned out loud.

It was already 12:00 noon

_Crap! I slept half the day away!_

Rolling out of bed, I grabbed my duffle bag from beside Kakashi's dresser and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Minutes later, I popped back out and padded into the kitchen. Noticing a note on the fridge, I walked up to it and pulled the note off to read its contents.

_Gone training_

_Kakashi_

I sighed

Opening the fridge, I pulled out an orange and went to go sit at the table.

As I started to peel it, I wondered what I was going to do for the day

_Great, now I'm all alone!_

**_So what? Now you can have some alone-time and take a break from all of this crap!_**

_What if I don't want to sit on my ass all day?_

_**You're insane**_

_No, you're just lazy_

_**Alright then, what do you wanna do?**_

_How about go and visit Naruto?_

_**Are you insane?! The Hokage will have you're neck!**_

_I think the correct term is are 'we' insane because I am you and no I'm not_

_**I thought the Hokage was supposed to call you if there was any change**_

_So what? I wanna see for him for my self_

_**Are you sure about this?**_

_No duh_

_**Alright, alright no need to get snippy…**_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly finished eating the orange and I got up from the table. Throwing out the orange, I walked into the living room and over to the front door to put on my sandals. After exiting Kakashi's house, I locked the door behind me and started down the path to the rest of the village. A good twenty minutes later, I arrived into the rest of the village and started making my way down to the medical center.

_Poor Naruto…I hope he's alright…_

Half way there, I noticed Ino and Ten-Ten sitting in a small café across the street and I stopped to wave at them. Noticing me, they both gave me strange looks before they both turned away.

_Weird…what could their problem be?_

**_Wasn't Ino the first person you told about Sasuke?_**

_Fuck…your right…_

_**Hey, Hey! Worry about Naruto now and them later!**_

_Alright_

Turning away from Ino and Ten-Ten, I turned in the opposite direction and continued walking toward the medical center.

Once arriving there, I walked straight in and walked right up to receptionist at the front desk.

"Mika, do you think you give me the number to Naruto's room?" I asked politely

"Why should I help you? You shouldn't even be here" She said snobbishly

_Bitch_

I narrowed my jade eyes at here

"Look Mika, I know you hate me and that's fine but I want Naruto's room number so either I will get it myself or you with give it to me" I snapped

Mika jumped in shock at my actions

"Alright, alright! There's no reason to get that snooty!" She snapped back

I inwardly groaned

_Look who's talking_

Turning around, she looked through file after file until she came across Naruto's and handed it over to me. Snatching the file from her, I opened it and started searching until I found a room number. During my efforts, I let my jade eyes scan his list of injuries and I was sickened by what Sasuke did.

_That bastard! They were supposed to be friends!_

He had one broken leg, one broken arm, three broken ribs, a collapsed lung from one of the broken ribs, internal bleeding in multiple organ systems, one black eye and a lot of cuts and bruises.

_This is all my fault!_

Tears stung my eyes but I held them back

Finally finding a room number, I handed the file back to Mika and picked up a pen off of her desk. Writing the number '306' on my palm, I put the pen back down on her desk and took off down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway, I finally came across room 306 and I entered it quietly.

What I saw broke my heart from the inside out

Lying there in bed was Naruto, still blood caked and bandaged from head to toe sleeping peacefully.

I smiled sadly

_He looks so peaceful_

Approaching the bed carefully, I pulled up a chair and sat next to it.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto" I whispered

Gingerly, I moved closer to the bed and ran a hand through his blood caked blond hair.

_This is all my fault_

"Please wake up, Naruto" I whispered again

Knowing that I wouldn't get a response, I just sat there and continued to run my hand through his blood caked blond hair and hoped silently that I brought him some sort of comfort.

The more I looked at his blood caked swollen face, the harder the tears stung at my eyes

_Why has he done this to you?_

Pretty soon, I was unable to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill and they cascaded silently down my face. Taking my hand from his hair, I covered my face and barely chocked back a sob.

_It's not fair…_

"Hey now, crying doesn't look good on you" A tired voice croaked

My head snapped up so fast that some tears flew off my face

"Naruto?" I asked in shock

"The one and only" He said tiredly

I gave him a watery smile

"How are you feeling, are you alright?" I asked, concerned

"I feel like crap but I know I'll live" He responded cheekily

I couldn't help but smile and let out a snort of laughter at that

"So, how long have I been out for?" He asked curiously

"About a day" I replied

"Oh" He said coughing a little

Soon, a little coughing turned into a lot

Shooting out of my chair like a bullet, I was over at his side in seconds and I tried to help him subdue the nasty coughs that were now racking his fragile body.

"Are you alright?!" I asked in concern

Once the coughing finally subdued, Naruto spoke again

"Sakura-Chan you have to relax, I'm fine now" He said trying to reassure me

I nodded

"So what happened when I was brought in? Was it you who saved me?" He asked curiously

My jade eyes widened at the question

"Actually I wasn't even supposed to work yesterday but we were short staffed so Hokage-sama made me come in anyway. The crappy thing was that she put me on reception duty. Sitting there all day, I did pretty much did nothing until I saw Iruka standing there beside a gurney and I--" I couldn't finish because Naruto cut me off

"Iruka found me?" Naruto asked with only one working wide eye

"I guess so, I only saw you after he brought you in" I explained

He nodded

"Oh and sorry for interrupting you" He added

"Right, anyway, as I was saying, I pretty much freaked out and started working you and then shortly after Hokage-sama and helped me and we saved you" I finished

Naruto attempted a half-smile

"Thank-you for saving me Sakura-Chan, you really are a good friend" He said sincerely

After he said that, I looked up at him in shock and tears started pricking at my eyes again.

"Your welcome" I said quietly

_I didn't deserve that…_

Gathering up every ounce of strength I possessed, I prepared to ask Naruto what happened between him and Sasuke and prepared to do it without crying.

"Naruto, I was wondering since I told you something that you could tell me something" I asked quietly

Naruto nodded

"Ask away" He croaked

"I was wondering what happened between you and Sasuke?" I asked quickly

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding

"Sakura, you do not want to know that" Naruto responded darkly

My jade eyes widened

_Is it really that bad?_

"Please Naruto, I need to know" I begged

Naruto sighed

"Alright, I'll tell you but be warned that it will probably hurt you a lot" He warned

I nodded

"It alright, I just want to know what happen is all" I said urging him to continue

Naruto nodded the best he could

"Alright, after the fight in the village, I was so mad at him about the things he said to you so I followed him into the forest. Confronting him, I asked him what the fuck his problem was and he said—ugh it makes me furious just thinking about it" He hissed angrily through clenched teeth

"It alright Naruto, just tell me" I urged him calmly

"He said "What business of yours is it what I do with that stupid little whore? She's my woman anyway"" He said reciting Sasuke's exact words

My jade eyes widened in shock

"Ugh! That stupid dobe! He makes me so angry!" Naruto growled angrily

"Don't worry about it, Naruto" I said softly

"Give me one good reason why not to" He countered angrily

"Because, it my problem not yours" I said numbly

"So, what does that matter? Sometimes problems get too big to deal with by yourself and you need the help of good friends to get through it!" He said a lot louder then intended

I couldn't help but smile when he said that

"Look Naruto, I have to leave now but I will be back later alright?" I explained

Naruto narrowed is un-swollen blue orb at me

"You promise to get help if you need to?" Naruto asked seriously

I nodded

"I promise" I said trying to be cheerful

"Alright then Sakura-Chan, see ya later!" He said trying to grin

"Bye, Naruto" I said dropping a sisterly kiss on his forehead

Getting up out of my chair, I headed out of Naruto's room and closed the door tightly behind me. Walking down the hallway numbly, I turned into the main area of the medical center and walked right out the door without saying a word to Mika. Walking down the village streets, I vaguely realized that it had started to rain but I did noting about it.

_Now, look what I've done_

_**But, you haven't done anything wrong! Can't you see that?**_

_No, I can't_

_**Are you going to get help like Naruto suggested?**_

_No…_

_**What are you going to do then?**_

_I wonder what everything would be like if I didn't exist?_

_**No…don't talk like that…**_

_Sasuke wouldn't want me, Naruto wouldn't be in a hospital bed and Kakashi…_

_**You wouldn't have Kakashi anymore**_

_Kakashi…_

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that I am now soaked to the bone and my long pink locks are now plastered to my face. Looking up, I vaguely realize that somehow I ended up at the outskirts of the forest and I shuddered numbly remembering yesterday. Walking forwards a little, I see two people engaged in training exercises and curiosity gets the better of me. Walking forwards a little, I get a better view of the trainers and I realized that it is Kakashi and Genma.

_So not what I need right now…_

Turning to leave, I accidentally stepped on branch and alerted them to my presence.

They both started walking towards me

_Fuck!_

Freaking out, I disappeared out of there as fast as possible in a shower of cherry blossoms and ended up landing on Kakashi's doorstep.

_Shit, that was beyond too close!_

Entering Kakashi's house, I kicked off my wet sandals carelessly and went into the bathroom not caring about the wet footsteps I left behind. Opening Kakashi's medicine cabinet, I began to searching for something akin to sleeping pills and it didn't take me very long to find what I was looking for. Taking a bottle out of the cabinet, I open it with a shaky hand and prepared to swallow the whole bottle.

Before I could, the front door swung open and slammed shut.

Jumping in shock, I dropped the entire bottle of open pills in the sink

"Fuck" I hissed silently

"Sakura, are you there?" Kakashi's concerned voice filtered through the house

I didn't have the guts to answer him back

Hearing his soft footsteps coming closer to the bathroom, I panicked and dropped the empty pill bottle in the sink with the remnants of the white pills.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked entering the bathroom

When he saw my shaking from, his one onyx eye widened in shock

"Sakura" He said barely above a whisper

Walking over to my shaking from, he embraced me tightly and I was counting down the seconds until he noticed the remnants of the white pills in the sink.

Second later, I felt him stiffen and he backed up a little.

"Sakura, what are these?" He asked noticing the pills in the sink

"I uh—the thing is…" I spluttered, swallowing thickly

Kakashi's one visible onyx orb widened in shock

"Where you thinking about doing what I think you were going to do?" He asked in shock

Hanging my head in shame, I nodded

"But why?" He almost yelled

Grabbing my pounding head, I slid down to the tile floor and buried my face into my knees.

"I just wanted the pain to stop" I said barely above a whisper

Kakashi bent down to my level

"What?" He asked in confusion

"I just wanted the pain to stop" I repeated again, a little louder

"Oh, Sakura" Kakashi mumbled

Kakashi embraced me again and I started sobbing into his chest

After a good twenty minutes passed, my sobs slowly turned into hiccups and I gradually calmed down.

"Sakura, what happened today to make you like this anyway?" Kakashi asked, conerned

I sighed

"If I tell you, will you promise not get mad at me if I tell you?" I asked quietly

"Sakura" Kakashi said sternly

"Please" I begged

Kakashi sighed

"Alright Sakura, if you tell me I will promise I will try not to get too mad" He said tiredly

I nodded, accepting his answer

"I went to see Naruto today and he happened to wake up when I was there" I explained

Kakashi's one visible onyx eye widened slightly

"I thought the Hokage was supposed to let you know when he woke up" Kakashi asked in a serious tone

"I know but I wanted to see him for myself" I said quietly

Kakashi nodded in understanding

"You're not mad at me?" I asked with wide eyes

Kakashi sighed

"No Sakura, I'm not" He said truthfully

"But I do want to know what you two talked about" He said lazily

My jade eyes widened

"What we talked about?" I repeated

"Don't dance around the subject, Sakura" Kakashi said sternly

"Alright, I'll tell you. I asked him what happened when he went to go confront Sasuke and he said that Sasuke told him that he should care what happens to me because I'm just a dumb whore and I belong to him anyway" I explained quietly

Kakashi's one visible onyx eye widened

"And you actually believed that shit?" Kakashi asked incredulously

"Well no, but sometimes it's hard not to listen to it" I confessed

"Sakura, no matter what that ass says you have to promise me that you won't let it get you that badly again, alright?" Kakashi asked with a serious tone

Looking into Kakashi's one onyx eye, I could tell that he was pleading with me

I nodded

"Alright, I'll try" I agreed

Kakashi's one visible eye curved up-wards and could tell that he was smiling under that annoying mask of his.

"Good girl" He said a lot happier

"Kakashi?" I asked softly

"Yes?" He responded

"I'm cold" I whimpered

Realizing that I was still shivering, Kakashi helped me off the tiled floor and onto the toilette seat. Walking over to the shower, he turned it on and walked back over to where he left me seated.

Slowly, he started un-buttoning my shirt and my jade eyes widened in shock at his actions.

"W-what?" Was all I got out

"Shh, you're soaked" Kakashi replied

Finishing with my shirt, he pulled me into a standing position and started un-buttoning my pants. Once those fell to the ground, his hands went to my undergarments but I stopped them from going any farther.

"I can finish" I said barely above I whisper

Kakashi nodded

Turning around, I discarded my undergarments and stepped into the shower

Sighing, I leaned my head against the tile was and let the hot water cascade down my back.

Seconds later, Kakashi stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stiffened in shock for a moment, before relaxing completely

"Getting warmer?" Kakashi breathed into my ear

"Yes" I gasped

As I started relaxing, Kakashi started massaging my arms and my lower back and I sighed in pure pleasure.

I was despertly itching to turn around

Gathering all of the courage I had, I slowly turned in his embrace and to my surprise and delight he didn't even try and stop me.

_I won_

Looking at his totally un-covered face, I gasped in shock

It was completely un-marred, except for the faint scar that ran down his eye where the sharingan had been implanted.

Forgetting about Sasuke and everyting else, I took the chance and locked my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Surprisingly enough, Kakashi kissed me back without question and his hands began wonder on my body.

When hit a perticularly sensetive spot, I gasped in his mouth

Taking his mouth away from mine, he put his lips to my ear

"Still getting warmer?" Kakashi whispered

"Yes" I moaned

Suddenly, It was if a switch a been flicked and Kakashi began to stop his ministrations.

"What, now?" I asked grumpily

"You know what" Kakashi responded

"Yeah I know, Sasuke blah, blah, blah. Well, you know what I don't care. Do you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"No" Kakashi admitted truthfully

"Good" I smirked

_I won again_

Pushing Kakashi against the shower wall, I began to kiss him passionately.

Forgetting about Sasuke completely, the two of us got lost in our own passion.

Unfortionately, nobody ever knows what tomorrow will bring...


	8. Chapter 8

Well Holy hot shit! I know, I know this isn't an update and I normally don't do Author's notes because they suck but HEY! This is a good one, for a change, I am going to start updating things again! :D

Unfortunately, I don't know what or when but I'm not going to give up anymore, I have things started and now I'm determined to finish them come hell or high water and whatever else anybody decides to throw at me.

deleted the Twilight story because A) I'm really just not into it like I was and B) I was not writing at my best and I hated the way it was coming out and start completing them one at a time if I have any hope of getting anywhere, BUT they will get done. :D

OH, one last minor detail, I recently have become obsessed with Thor, especially Loki (dark brooding hotness FTW!) so expect my lame attempt at a Thor story soon, I hope, anyway, lol.

**Alright I feel the need to add something to this, I just went through all my reviews and I feel like a giant douche bag surpreme... D:

I had people who really liked my stories and I just stopped writing them, I promised I'd never be that author who did that shit and look at me now, well thank you all for the reviews, they've inspired me not to let the shittyness of what I'm going through now get in the way of me doing something I enjoy doing

Thank you again

Ryu Crisis


End file.
